


Grocery

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [7]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geez, Misaki. It’s Christmas. Or at least, it’s the Holiday season. Can’t you make things easier for me even just a little?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for [snarkyswordsman](http://snarkyswordsman.tumblr.com/). Inspired by [this photo](http://carabarks.tumblr%20post/38464660950/yata-saru-buy-me-this-one-fushimi-still-eat). Crack Christmas fic.

Saruhiko didn't expect to see Misaki leaving the grocery, a bag in his hand. For one, Misaki wasn't domestic enough to even know what a grocery was. And for another, as much as Kusanagi liked the vanguard, he was too meticulous about his meals to leave the shopping to him, especially not when it's the holiday season and everyone's expecting good food.

So when he crosses paths with the unlikeliest person on his way to get the Blue King's daily coffee order, he's completely dumbfounded, and his first instinct—to jump and smother Misaki with kisses and to provoke him for responses—is suppressed, and all he could do was stop and stare.

For Misaki's part, he sees Saruhiko, and expecting the regular reactions, he freezes, eyes hard and wide open. When the usual tackle didn't come, he stiffly tries to shrink away, slowly trying to ease out of Saruhiko's peripheral vision, hoping that by some chance, Saruhiko's engrossed in something else for once and didn't see him.

Unfortunately for him, Saruhiko stirs out of his stupor just before he could break into a run. Like a cheetah taking its prey, he rushes to Misaki and slings and arm over his shoulder, pulling him close and pushing out any other thoughts of escape that might've entered his mind.

" _Mi-sa-kiii~_ " he croons, engulfing the ginger in a tight hug and muffling his protests in the process.

Fully knowing it was a hopeless cause once Saruhiko gets his hands on him, Misaki still tries to resist, moving his arms however he could despite the restrictions put on them by Saruhiko's embrace. He manages to break away enough to say, "Let go!"

Saruhiko pouts. It's the holidays and Misaki's  _still_  so heartless. What does it take to get some love around here? He sighs and crosses his arms, shaking his head. Misaki takes this chance to get away.

"I'll buy you chocolate~" he singsongs, a smug grin sneaking its way into his face.

Predictably, Misaki comes to a halt and hastily walks back, not pausing when he grabs Saruhiko and drags him into the store. They stop at the snack aisle and Misaki picks up a red box and thrusts it at Saruhiko.

"XXX chocolate with Christmas special… Now comes with…" Saruhiko reads, "a surprise inside…?" He looks at Misaki's flushed face and scoffs. "Really? You can get anything you want and you'd get this cheap thing?"

Misaki's flush deepens and he his face contorts into a look of a child about to throw a tantrum. "F-Forget it! Give it back!" he huffs, trying to reach out for the box, and curses when Saruhiko uses his height against him.

He throws a weak punch to Saruhiko's abdomen, which only serves to entice the taller boy into provoking him even further. Saruhiko resists, however, if not for Misaki's apparent discomfort, then for his own curiosity. While he loves seeing Misaki fidget to the point that it's almost become a skill, this was just _far_  too easy.

"I'll get it for you, but are you sure you don't want this bigger one?" he asks, putting down the box and reaching for a bigger package.

"No!" Misaki exclaims, taking the box Saruhiko just put down and putting it back in his hands. "This one."

He blinks. "…Alright," he says slowly. Taking hold of Misaki's wrist, he pulls him to the counter to pay for the box. But even after they've already paid and left the store, Misaki's ears and cheeks are still red. Saruhiko wonders if it's the cold and offers his coat, to which Misaki declines, breaking away from Saruhiko to walk in another direction.

"Take and run, Misaki?" Saruhiko asks, exasperated. Winter. Wonderful time of the year for people who are loved. Eh, not so much for those still pining.

Misaki goes stiff and splutters, "N-No…"

"Geez, Misaki. It's  _Christmas_. Or at least, it's the Holiday season. Can't you make things easier for me even just a little?"

"What's with you, anyway?" he adds when he sees the indignant look Misaki puts on. "You're being really… quiet. It's kind of creeping me out a little."

Pissed, Misaki throws one of the bags at him, and he stumbles back to catch it. "Here! Have a Merry Christmas you complete idiot!" He stomps away a few steps before jumping on his skateboard and taking off with a little too much force.

Saruhiko inspects the bag and finds it's the same one he saw Misaki leaving the grocery with. Inside is a box that's badly wrapped,  _Merry Christmas stupid monkey_ scribbled on in a messy handwriting that Saruhiko knows belongs to Misaki.

Too eager to wait till he got home, he unwraps it carefully, making sure the tape doesn't rip off anything, especially not the almost illegible greeting. It takes a little more time than he'd hope, and he can't help the small amount of disappointment that comes when he finds that it was just the same kind of chocolate he'd bought Misaki earlier.

It's not until he gets home and opens the chocolate box ("It had better taste like rainbows and unicorns.") that he begins to suspect Misaki's intentions. The secret surprise that comes with the box is a red PDA strap with a metallic charm in the shape of a flying crow's outline hanging on the end.

Saruhiko sort of regrets not inspecting the box Misaki had demanded of him, and though he has a notion, he still surmises over what Misaki had got.

He didn't really have to think for long though, because the next time he catches sight of Misaki and Kamamoto through one of the windows in the building Scepter4 was about to take over, the ginger had an azure strap, much like his own, but with a gleaming charm in the distinct shape of a monkey hanging on the end.

Misaki almost drops his PDA in his haste to stuff it in his pockets when he notices Saruhiko watching him. "W-What?! You p-picking a fight, eh S-Saru?!" he shouts from bellow, and Kamamoto tries to steer him away from the building.

Seri makes a mental note to give Saruhiko a few days off for his self-restraint. She doubted the building would last through any of their scuffles and they badly needed the place.

She didn't think the Blue king would oppose that idea either _._ Munakata may be a recluse when he's immersed in his puzzles, but even  _he_ notices the thick tension in the air when the vanguards meet and  _someone's_  going to have to resolve that soon or they're all going to drown in it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **First published** on  December 22, 2012


End file.
